


Tease

by BurningRain



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRain/pseuds/BurningRain





	

I closed my eyes and tried to ground myself to the ticking of the clock on the bedside table. It was completely dark except for the silvery moonlight that bathed my porcelain skin in the nights etheral glow as I lay bare across the duvet.

We'd been teasing each other for weeks and I had finally had enough. I wouldn't go a single day more without knowing the taste of his lips and the rush of his skin on mine.

I heard the voices in the hall and drew up every ounce of courage I had. The door opened and he entered with the authoritarian thumping of his boots on the carpet. 

His body stifferend as he registered my presence and then relaxed back into that maddening swagger. He opened his mouth to speak as he sauntered over to the foot of the bed but a finger pressed to my lips still his tongue. 

He stood there, still cocksure and staring down at me lecherously, tongue dragging across his full lips as he waited for my next move. I shifted to my knees and crawled towards him without breaking eye contact. I could hear his breathing falter and it gave me the last bit of confidence I needed to go on. 

I ran my hands up the cool leather of his jacket, pausing to appreciate the broad width of his shoulders before ripping the zipper down in one quick jerk. He reached for my face but I ducked out of the way, grabbing him by the lapels and pulling him back up the bed with me. 

For a man as accustomed to being so in control of everything he was incredibly submissive. 

I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him down in a searing kiss. His hands were everywhere as I pushed the jacket off his shoulders and pulled his shirt up to expose a firm stomach and a well-toned chest covered in a pleasant smattering of dark hair. 

He broke the kiss momentarily to pull the shirt up over his head and toss it away. His lips crashed back down to mine and I returned his kisses with equal fervor. I ran my hands up his well-muscles back, over lightly freckles shoulders, and down the planes of his chest, fingers memorizing every inch of sun kissed flesh. 

My legs tightened around his waist and I rolled us so that I was in top without breaking the kiss. I threaded my fingers through his soft black curls and tugged backwards to expose his throat in a strangled groan. I flattened my tongue and dragged it up his thirst before biting his chin as the hand not fisted in his hair trailed down to the straining bulge below. 

I could feel his heat as he rutted against my palm through the rough material of his pants. I dragged my lips back up to the shell of his ear and uttered one word: OFF.

Graceful, longfingered hands fumbled tominfasten the belts and buttons on his pants while I continued my assault on the sensitive skin of his neck. The pangs were tossed just as the previous offending articles had been. I kissed and nipped my way down his body, enjoying every moment of making him wait.

I paused, breath tickling the weeping head of his cock and made eye contact. His teeth dragged roughly across his lower lip, threatening to draw blood as he stared down at me.

I waited only a heartbeat more before taking him as far as I could. His long black eyelashes fluttered over lust darkened hazel eyes as they rolled backwards in ecstasy. The sinful, pleasing noises he made as I hollowed out my cheeks on every upwards pull and flattened my tongue with every downwards push drove me wild, fanning the flames that burned at my core. He was getting so close, moaning his need, no longer able to articulate beyond the desperate chanting of my name.

I felt him shudder and pulled away just before he could finish with a luscheviois pop. He wimpered pitifully as he picked up his head to meet my gaze. I licked my lips and straightened up, loving the sight of him so wanton beneath me.

Five wives, fifteen wives, five hundred wives, it didn't matter. He was mine tonight.


End file.
